


Consulting the Expert

by HouxBelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, How babies are made, Pregnant Sansa, uncle gendry, uncle jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouxBelle/pseuds/HouxBelle
Summary: Jaime makes an off-colour joke to Gendry during the family visits to Winterfell and his little daughter, Joanna hears it. This leads to her asking where babies come from. Jaime, unsure how to answer says they should consult the baby making expert. His wife and Joanna's mother, Sansa.





	Consulting the Expert

**Author's Note:**

> fic request from @giannagrace29
> 
> "Hey girlie! Here's my totally random story idea that has come to me while running on a combined 6 hours of sleep over the last two nights! (loving high school rn) Prompt: In a magical world where season 8 turned out how we all wanted, Jaime and Sansa have to explain to the little Princess of Winterfell, the little Lord of Storm's End, and the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms exactly how babes are made, as they anxiously count down the days to the arrival of their sibling/cousin."
> 
> Hope you like it!

Jaime knew Sansa was going to be furious with him as their daughter, Joanna, drug him by the hand towards their chambers, followed closely by her little cousin’s Robb and Rhaella. 

As Joanna shoved open the door, her curly red hair bouncing as she twirled around to usher everyone in, he locked eyes with his very pregnant wife.

The shock on her face was barely noticeable behind the sweet smile she gave the three little ones as they all piled on the bed with her. Joanna climbed up next to her mother and nuzzled into her embrace while Robb and Rhaella sat at her legs.

“What a pleasant surprise” she said as he wrapped her arms around their daughter. “to what do I owe the honour of a visit”

Joanna moved from her mother’s arms, back straight and put on what Jaime liked to call her little lady face.

“Papa said you could tell us how babies are made”

The years before their happy marriage had taught his lady wife to keep her reactions under wraps, but the years after had taught Jaime how to read those hidden reactions in her eyes. He knew as those blue eyes he happily drowned in every night looked to him, she was not pleased.

“it must be funny” Rhaella piped up. “When Uncle Jaime said how they were made Uncle Gendry laughed”

“My father’s always laughing though” Robb corrected. 

Sansa glanced up at Jaime with raised eyebrows. How could he tell her an off-colour joke to Gendry had brought about this conundrum? 

“Papa said you’re the one making the baby so we should ask the expert” Joanna said proudly.

Sansa had to stifle a smile as she glanced back over to him. Taking a deep breath she shoved her hands to the bed and sat up a bit. “Well” she started as Jaime made his way over to her, sitting beside her in the bed and taking her hand.

“I’ll explain the best I can but it’s something you understand more when your older” Sansa explained. Joanna’s brows furrowed. The little girl prided herself on her intelligence and didn’t like to be thought of as anything but smart.

“Joanna” Sansa began. “When you were a baby, I couldn’t put you on your horse and teach you to ride it could I?”

“No” Joanna said with a laugh “My legs and arms weren’t long enough”

“Understanding how a baby is made it the same” Sansa said sweetly. 

“My papa says babies come from love” Rhaella interjected.

“Your papa is right” Sansa smiled “One day, you’ll meet someone and you feel that love and then you’ll have a baby of your own”

“But how will we know if it’s the baby making love?” Robb asked.

Jaime had to bury his head into Sansa’s hair to keep from laughing.

“You’ll know. It’s not a common thing this love and you don’t always feel it right away but if your very kind, and very brave and very smart you’ll know it when it comes”

The answer seemed to suffice for the children and they all nodded thoughtfully.

“I told you we needed to speak to the expert.” Jaime said turning Sansa’s face to him and kissing her lips softly. 

He heard his little Joanna sigh in admiration at the two of them while Robb made a fake gagging noise.

“I hope I find a love like you and Uncle Jaime” Rhaella mused.

“That’s a story for another day” Sansa smiled “Now I believe if we look hard enough there may be some lemon cakes in the kitchens with our names on them”

A chorus of “yay” could be heard as all the children lept from the bed and exited the room.

Jaime helped Sansa up from the bed and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. 

“I think I deserve to hear the joke that caused me all that trouble just now” Sansa said and Jaime couldn’t help but laugh loudly. He didn’t deserve such a life but love had given it to him and he would cherish every moment.


End file.
